Electronic conference room scheduling systems are heavily used in facilities with multiple conference rooms. Applications for electronic conference room scheduling systems are accessed from both desktop computers and portable computing devices (e.g., laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and wearable computers).